24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StBacchus
Meta-Fun Hey, thanks a lot for reworking the meta-pages. I'd planned to do so for a long time, but (thankfully?) you beat me too it. I may still tweak and/or add to it when I get the chance, but for now you've really done some great improvements. --Proudhug 00:06, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Appearances Hey, last night I began the quest of making all of the character appearance lists consistent and complete. It's going to be a long process, but I'm going through all the episodes again anyway, so I might as well verify them all. In order to make them all consistent in appearance, I decided that putting the "Day 1" subheader for characters that only appeared in Day 1 was necessary. It's the same reasoning with the bio "Day 1" headings. The alternative is to either have multiple season-spanning characters do it one way and single season characters another way, or make them all the way you're changing them. Neither way is appealing, as the latter is hard to read for the more major characters, so I figured a little redundancy never hurt anyone. --Proudhug 14:33, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Just wanted to say welcome to Wiki24! I'm originally from Madison! Go Badgers! -Kate Hey, I was just wondering, don't you think we should put appearances under the character, not the actor? It seems that's the way that a lot of the main character pages have been doing it, like Nina Myers. However, I have seen some of your actor stubs and the appearances are listed there, like Logan Marshall-Green. I just wanted to know what you thought so we could start moving the appearances from either the character to the actor or vice versa.-Xtreme680 Yea, I guess the way I see it, if you're on the actor page, it's only a click away to the character page with all of the appearances of the character. Repeating the same information on two pages just seems sort of odd. Most of the actor pages that are more than just a skeleton tend to be about their work and life outside of 24, so I guess it just makes more sense to me. I'll see what we can do about making a more clearcutpolicy for it, but for right now I'll just start editing the pages and adding some more skeletons. Sincerely yours, the college student who is incredibly bored because he just took all of his midterms, yet everyone else is still studying. -Xtreme680 Hey what's up. I saw that you've been making some edits and that is awesome. I just wanted to direct you to the Wiki 24:Style page that I set up. It has basic templates that can be added to actor pages, etc. I was just mentioning it because you've set up several actor pages in the last few days and the *Creating Actor Pages is fairly new. I think that the set up makes things look more organized, but if you have any problems with it, we'll talk about it on the discussion page. Cool shit, and I just wanted to say you really do a nice job with your pages.-Xtreme680 Oh, I see you've already found it, cool and the gang, keep up the good work. -Xtreme680 Just wanted to say, if you need any help with the episode list pages, let me know, and I'll help you out. -Xtreme680 New Style for Episode Lists I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job with the Season 1 page. I had pretty much everything ready for Season 4, but couldn't figure out how to do a background color, titles at the top of the chart, etc. Nice work! --Kapoli 09:28 8 April 2006 (UTC) I'm happy to start working on Season 3... I can get episode summaries and the other general information together pretty quickly if you want. --Kapoli 09:56 8 April 2006 (UTC) I've put a few comments on the community portal about the style of the episode lists, which I think you should find useful. I've already started doing work on the Season 2 episode list, which means we either have a page up or someone working on a page for the first four seasons. I guess just check out my comments on the community portal. The only problem now is finding a style so that all the pages look the same. I also just wanted to say I've been having a blast working on this Wiki and it's been great to be doing it with so many great people. Let me know about the styles. I can handle the pictures. -Xtreme680 Speaking of episodes I was wondering if Day 2 10:00pm-11:00pm guide could be restored. It's not an exact copy from Fox as I thought and if it's restored I can reword it bit by bit so it'll be original. Or someone else can if I don't get to it first. I'm just working on every few episode starting from Season One. Thanks. ^^; -WarthogDemon 05:41, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Help I would like to ask for your help with another wikia I'm trying to get off the ground. I'm an administrator at The O.C. Wikia and I was wondering if you could design a favicon and logo for it. I know you designed the no image yet picture, but I don't know if this is something you'd be willing/able to do. If you can, please get back to me, I'd really appreciate it. - Xtreme680 03:10, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Thank you so much! They look really great, I really appreciate it. I'm sure I can just resize one of them and make a favicon. If you ever need anything whatsoever, do not hesitate to ask, that was so incredibly helpful of you. - Xtreme680 10:44, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Crap. I have to ask you for one more favor, since I have no idea how to make photoshop. Can you resize the logo5 width to 135pixels and the height to 155pixels? That's the only size that's accepted. Could you also make it a png file if possible? Thank you so much. - Xtreme680 10:55, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::The favicon and logo look amazing! Thank you so much for your help. Again, anything, ever, just ask me, I appreciate it so much. - Xtreme680 11:15, 24 April 2006 (UTC) IDs Hey - I think that any IDs/Dossiers you have would be great on the character pages. I've had Kyle's license and Marwan's Harris Barnes ID saved for a long time on my computer, I just never got around to loading them. If you have more, let's put them on! -Kapoli 05:54, 14 May 2006 (UTC) 1000th Page Congratulations on the contribution of 24wikia's 1000th page. ^_^ -WarthogDemon 15:59, 19 May 2006 (UTC)